The Expendables 2
The Expendables 2 is a 2012 action film and is a sequel to the original 2010 film, The Expendables. The film was released on August 17, 2012. Two new members have been added to the Expendables team; Billy "The Kid" Timmons and Maggie. The film was released by Lionsgate and was directed by Simon West. Sylvester Stallone returned as the star of the movie and also wrote the story. Plot The Expendables are deployed to Nepal to rescue a Chinese businessman that captured by the Nepalese Armed Forces. The team consists of leader Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone), blades specialist Lee Christmas (Jason Statham), martial artist Yin Yang (Jet Li), weapons specialist Hale Caesar (Terry Crews), demolitions expert Toll Road (Randy Couture), the unstable Gunner Jensen (Dolph Lundgren), and sniper Billy "The Kid" Timmons (Liam Hemsworth), the group's youngest and newest member. The mercenaries rescue the businessman and the captured mercenary Trent Mauser (Arnold Schwarzenegger), Ross' rival. Yang parts with the group to escort the businessman back to China. After returning to the US, Billy tells Ross that he wants to finish the month out with the team and then retire to France to be with his girlfriend Sophia, and Ross accepts his decision. Later, Ross is forced to accept a mission from CIA Agent Mr. Church (Bruce Willis) to retrieve an item from a safe in an airplane that was shot down in Albania. Church sends technical expert Maggie (Yu Nan) with the team to crack the safe. In Albania, the team successfully retrieves the item, but are then ambushed by Jean Vilain (Jean-Claude Van Damme) and his mercenary group the Sangs, who have captured Billy. Vilain demands the Expendables weapons and the item in exchange for Billy's life. The team surrenders the item, but Vilain roundhouse kicks a knife through Billy's heart and flees with the Sangs by helicopter. Ross recovers a note for Sophia from Billy's body and the team buries their fallen comrade, swearing revenge on Vilain. Maggie tells the team that the item is a computer containing a blueprint to the location of five tons of plutonium abandoned in a mine by the Soviet Union following the Cold War. Vilain and his right-hand man Hector (Scott Adkins) intend to retrieve the plutonium and sell it. The Expendables are able to partially track the blueprint computer's signal to follow Vilain. The team rest at an abandoned Russian military base overnight. The following morning, the team are ambushed by the Sangs and a tank. After the Expendables run out of ammunition, they are saved by Booker (Chuck Norris), Ross' old friend who quickly eliminates both the Sangs and the tank. Before he departs, Booker informs the group of a nearby village whose residents oppose Vilain. Meanwhile Hector and Vilain discover the plutonium and begin its collection. Arriving at the village, the Expendables find several armed female villagers guarding their children from Vilain's forces: the local villages' inhabitants are taken by Vilain's forces and put to work in the mine as slaves, never returning. The women plead for the Expendables' help. The Sangs arrive to collect more villagers, but they are ambushed by the Expendables and killed. After locating Vilain and the mine, the team assault the area with their plane before purposefully crashing into the mine itself. The team manage to save the enslaved miners from execution, but Vilain and Hector escape with the plutonium. Vilain remotely detonates explosive charges in the mine, causing it to collapse and trap the Expendables and miners. Trench and Church arrive and free the Expendables and miners. The pair then join with the Expendables to pursue Vilain. The group intercept Vilain and his men at an airport as he prepares to leave by plane. Joined again by Booker, the Expendables, Trench and Church engage the Sangs in battle. Christmas manages to decapitate Hector, while elsewhere Ross and Vilain fight their own, personal duel. Ross defeats Vilain, stabbing him and avenging Billy. In the aftermath, Ross is provided with an old biplane by Church. Church, Maggie, Booker, and Trench then leave the team. In France, Sophia (Nikolette Noel) discovers a box on her doorstep containing a large sum of money and Billy's letter. As the Expendables depart in the plane, they give a final toast in honor of Billy. Cast |-| Main Cast= *Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross *Jason Statham as Lee Christmas *Jet Li as Yin Yang *Dolph Lundgren as Gunner Jensen *Chuck Norris as Booker *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Jean Vilain *Bruce Willis as Mr. Church *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Trench Mauser *Terry Crews as Hale Caesar *Randy Couture as Toll Road *Liam Hemsworth as Billy "The Kid" Timmons *Scott Adkins as Hector *Yu Nan as Maggie |-| Other Cast= *Amanda Ooms as Pilar *Charisma Carpenter as Lacy *Nikolette Noel as Billy's girlfriend Sophia *George Zlatarev as Bojan *Alexander Moskov as Stephan *Denis Vasilev as Jarek *Nikola Dodov as Sick Man *Wenbo Li as Hostage - Dr. Zhou *Borislav Zahariev as Sang Leader/Sang Foreman *Penka Kodova as Bartender *Arkanay Boonsong as Rebel Leader *Dimo Alexiev as Sang Soldier *Velislav Pavlov as Sang talking to Vilain *Liubo Simeonov as Talking Sang *Anton Trendafilov as Miner #1 *Marii Rosen as Miner #2 *Julian Stanishkov as Miner #3 *Velimer Velev as Miner #4 *Niki Stanchev as Miner #5 *Irina Krichely as Village Woman 1 *Lyudmila Slaneva as Village Woman 2 *Silvia Petkova as Village Woman 3 *Alexandra Spasova as Village Woman 4 *Juliana Saiska as Village Woman 5 *Sanya Borisova as Village Woman 6 *Biliana Petrinska as Village Woman 7 *Diana Dobreva as Village Woman 8 *Antoaneta Yordanova as Rebel Soldier *Liubomir Simeonov as Giant Sang *Novak Djokovic as Himself (uncredited) *Boyan Anev as stunt performer *Asen Asenov and Stanimir Stamatov as stunt doubles for Sylvester Stallone *Chad Stahelski and Stanimir Stamatov as stunt coordinators *Stanton Barrett as stunt performer *Yannick Ben, James Embree and Allan Poppleton as stunt doubles for Jason Statham *Dermot Brogan as stunt rigger *Ivailo Dimitrov as stunt performer *Dimiter Doichinov as stunt double for Randy Couture *Jeff Galpin as stunt performer *Genadiy Ganchev as stunt performer *Francois Grobbelaar as stunt rigger *Zahari Grozdanov as stunt performer *Scott Helgert as stunt performer *Daniel Hernandez as stunt performer *Dian Hristov as stunt coordinator and stunt double for Dolph Lundgren *Radoslav Ignatov as stunt performer *Danko Jordanov as fight team member and stunt double for both Arnold Schwarzenegger & Liam Hemsworth *Todor Lazarov as stunts performer *Nuo Sun and Samuel Le as stunt doubles for Jet Li *Georgi Manchev as fight team member and stunt performer *Jeremy Marinas as stunts performer *Stilyan Mavrov as stunt performer *Trayan Milenov-Troy as fight team member and stunt double for Jean-Claude Van Damme *Ivan Neshev as stunts performer *Megan Nguyen as stunt performer *Kai Nuuhiwa as stunts performer *Noon Orsatti as stunt coordinator *Radoslav Parvanov as fight team member *Velizar Peev as stunts performer *Radka Petkova as utility stunts *Elitsa Rajeva as stunt performer *Krasimir Simeonov as stunt performer *Jackson Spidell as fight team member/stunt double for Scott Adkins (credited as fight team member/stunts performer) *Georgi Stanislavov and Vencislav Stojanov as stunt performers *Don Thai Theerahada as fight coordinator *Teodor Tsolov as stunt unit director *Raicho Vasilev as stunt performer *Ivan Vodenicharov and Kaloian Vodenicharov as stunts performers *Mark Wickham as stunt rigger *Stuart F. Wilson as stunt double for Bruce Willis *Justin Yu as stunts performer Music The Score of the movie was composed by Brian Tyler. Many other pop songs were used in the movie and the trailer. Appearances |-| Characters= *Barney Ross *Jean Vilain (First appearance) *Lee Christmas *Yin Yang *Gunner Jensen *Hale Caesar *Toll Road *Tool *Mr. Church *Trent Mauser |-| Animals= |-| Events= |-| Locations= Nepal, China, Albania, France |-| Organizations= *C.I.A. *The Expendables |-| Weapons= |-| Vehicles= |-| Technology= |-| Miscellanea= Galleries |-| Images= Expendablesslypostersmall.jpeg JasonStathamExpendablesPosterPT.jpeg The-Expendables-2-5590.jpeg The-expendables-2-06.jpeg Ka_72dpi.jpeg FIN02-EX2-Tsr-VanDamme-P02-Trim-jpg 164116.jpeg Expendables-2-movie-poster-bruce-willis.jpeg Hr The Expendables 2 2.jpeg Ex2 character crews.jpeg The-expendables-2-bruce-willis-arnold-poster-stallone.jpg|Alternate poster with the Planet Hollywood legends. Expendcoutureexcl426Large.jpeg O-EXPENDABLES-2-LIAM-HEMSWORTH-900.jpeg Img 8925483.jpeg -2.jpg E2 title 1.jpg E2 title 2.jpg E2 title 3.jpg E2 title 4.jpg E2 title 5.jpg E2 title 6.jpg E2 title 7.jpg E2 title 8.jpg E2 title 9.jpg E2 title 10.jpg E2 title 11.jpg E2 title 12.jpg E2 title 13.jpg Expendables 2 NN.jpg |-| Videos= The Expendables 2 (2012) - The Expendables 2 (2012) - Cast Interview|Cast Interview of The Expendables 2. What If Pixar Made The Expendables 2?|What if Pixar made the Expendables 2 The Expendables 2 (2012) - Trailer for Expendables 2|First Trailer The Expendables 2 (2012) - Theatrical Trailer 2 for Expendables 2|Second Trailer The Expendables 2 (2012) - TV Spot Big Guns|TV Spot Big Guns]] Stallone and Schwarzenegger The Last Action Heroes|The Last Actions Heroes of Stallone and Schwarzenegger. THE EXPENDABLES 2 - Behind the Scenes Featurette|Behind the Scenes Category:Films Category:Sequels